Something Normal
by Kare38
Summary: They may never be normal but it doesn't mean they can't try. One-shot.


**Something Normal.**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max / ? Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

Max shivers as the wind picks up speed and the chill in the air hits her face. She takes a deep breath wrapping her arms around herself to fend off the cold. The roof top is quiet at night but given the colder temperatures of late, probably not her best idea to come here tonight. Just as she's considering interupting her solace and returning to command, Max senses his presence and smiles.

Strong male arms encircle her tiny frame and the feel of his warm body pressed up against her both comforts and calms.

"Hey."

"Hey back," his breath tickles her ear.

"I missed you," Max whispers into the wind.

"Wasn't gone that long," he replies.

"I know. I'm just used to talking to you throughout the day...in person or via technology. Radio silence is stupid!"

"It was your idea."

"I know." Max sighs in contentment, as the man in question nuzzles her neck, tightening his hold around her middle and breathing in her scent.

"How was the mission?"

"Oh you know me...I love to fight the evil of this world."

She laughs at that.

"Everyone make it back ok?" Max questions.

"Yes. Got everything we needed too."

"Did you check in with command? Dix will want the details for his data base."

"SIC's got it under control." Lowering his voice to a whisper he continues "It's not much of secret how much he loves to boss everyone around. Besides, I wanted to come straight here and see you." Once again he nuzzles her neck, this time eliciting a sigh from both of them.

"How did you even know I was here anyway?"

"My girl always loved the high places."

She smirks at his statement before returning to serious thoughts.

"Do you think it was a wise choice...asking him to be SIC? It mean it was kind of an unusual decision, even for us."

"You worry too much Max. I'll admit it was a bit of a shaky start but he's proved himself more than capable. Plus, he is well trained."

"Yeah by me," she retorts.

"Besides it's only for a little while. Just until you resume your duties. In the meantime we put all those skills you taught him to good use."

"Do you think things will ever get back to normal?"

"Nope!"

Max elbows him in the ribs.

"What? Did you want me to lie? I thought we were all about telling each other the truth now. You know Max," he continues, "we figured out a long time ago that normal just wasn't in the cards for us. When we did, that's when everthing finally fell into place."

"I remember that day. We finally found the cure and hadn't the foggiest clue what to do with our impending future. Everything was supposed to return to normal but it didn't."

"Well things we're complicated. We just needed some time to figure it all out."

"Yeah I guess we did. You know you're lucky I've got genetically engineered superior intelligence."

This time it's his turn to laugh as he turns her around to face him. He places a gentle kiss on her lips then rests his forehead against hers.

"I have thought of one normal thing I think we should do. I've been thinking about it for awhile actually. I guess I've been waiting for the right time to suggest it."

His expression turns serious so Max reaches up to stroke his cheek tenderly with her fingertips.

"Ok I'll bite. What normal thing do you have in mind?"

Suddenly he's kneeling before her and producing the most beautiful antique white gold solitare engagement ring that she's ever seen.

"Marry me Max."

She's stunned to say the least. It's not at all what she expects to hear from him. I mean seriously her thoughts of normal ranged along the lines of date night with dinner and a movie. Max was never the girl who dreamed of a wedding day or marrying the man of her dreams. She was too busy hiding from mad men and simply trying to keep herself alive.

But as she stares down into his beautiful face, there's no doubt in her mind how much she loves this man. They have been through so much to bring them to this moment that there's only one answer she can give him.

"Yes."

He's on his feet and pulling her into his arms immediately. He releases her just long enough to slide the diamond ring onto her left hand. Then just like in those silly movies she makes him watch, he kisses her again. This time the kiss is long and sweet and he's lifting her off the ground and spinning her in the air.

"Put me down you goofball," Max giggles. "I still might throw up you know."

He settles her gently back onto the ground. As he places his hands over her growing midsection, she immediately notices his frown of concern.

"I thought you were over that stage already," he says.

"I am," she reassures him with a smile. "It's just that you probably shouldn't spin a pregnant woman shortly after she eats."

"When have you not just eaten lately Maxie?"

"Shut up Alec!" she bites back and cuffs him across the head.

"I've just asked the love of my life to marry me, given legitimacy to our future spawn and produced a kick ass diamond ring but I'm still getting smacked around."

Max just smiles at her husband-to-be then takes a moment to examine her ring more closely.

"It really is a beautiful ring Alec. I love it and I love you." She kisses him before continuing. "But if you call our child a spawn again, I will resort to violence. Come on Hot Boy...let's go see if Joshua has any ice cream."

"You know it's amazing what I have to put up with," Alec announces wrapping his arm around Max's shoulder as they walk downstairs.

"Ooh! Let's go to Command first and show off my new ring," she beams up at him. "Besides we should probably check on Logan and make sure Mole isn't undermining his orders again."

"You know Logan's going to be really disappointed after the baby's born and you reclaim his position."

"Don't you mean when YOU reclaim it and I reclaim yours?" Max states with a raised eyebrow. "After YOUR spawn is born, I plan to return as your CO mister so don't get too comfortable in my shoes. I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass smart aleck!"

"Why is it always about my ass Maxie? Oh and please don't call my child a spawn."

This time Alec ducked before her hand could make contact.

The end.

_Author's note:_

_To be honest, this story went in a different direction than I had originally intended. My ultimate goal was to have everyone think that it was Logan in the relationship with Max, not Alec. I hope I kept you guessing. _


End file.
